


Not Yet, Father

by IcePrincesChan



Series: [OP] {One-Shots} [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Almost Reunion, And Oda's Neglect Of This Relationship, Angst, Author Hates Marineford, Canon Divergence, Captain Comes First, Father-Son Moment, Guilt, Hurt, Listening to 'From The Beginning Till The End' of 'Winter Sonata', Luffy Is The Deciding Factor, Marineford-AU, POV Shanks, POV Third Person, POV Usopp (One Piece), POV Yasopp (One Piece), Shanks Is Yasopp's Support, Usopp And Yasopp See Each Others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: ... And as much as he wanted to give in to that familiar pull, he can't.Not when his captain was ...Not when Marineford was ...Not when he could see hope in ...##Divergence ##Father-Son Meeting ##I Hate Marineford





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rika24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika24/gifts).



> So, this is another little piece I thought about.  
> In this AU, Usopp is the one to rescue Luffy at the end of Marineford.  
> Wrote it while listening to 'From The Beginning Till The End' of 'Winter Sonata'...
> 
> Please, enjoy!

GrandLine | Marineford

Usopp could feel the man's eyes on him. Looking at him as if to burn his features in his mind. His eyes were blown open. Many feelings were swirling in them. Surprise. Love. Longing. Despair. Fear. And so much more. He was looking at Usopp as if pleading for him to do something. Anything.

But, Usopp knew that if he did anything, if he took one step toward that man, if he smiled to him (and recieved a smile in return -because he just knows that the man in front of him would do that), then, he will never be able to turn back again. He will never let that man go again.

And as much as he wanted to give in to that familiar, native pull, he can't.  
Not when his captain was drapped between his arms, bleeding and tittering on the fine line between life and death.  
Not when the entirety of Marineford , at his back, was waiting for him to just give up.  
Not when he could see hope for his captain's survival approaching him, in the form of a polar bear and an enemy-by-default-but-also-something-else one Trafalgar Law.

So, Usopp bit hard in on his lips, tasting the metallic tang on his tongue. Guild crashing his heart as he tightened his hold on his captain and span on his heels, turning his back to the man he had been longing to see for over ten years. A single tear slid down his cheek.  
And he pretended not to see, at the corner of his eyes, the way Red-haired Shanks inched, ever so slightly, toward his own sniper, in a subtle show of support and consolation...


	2. The Witness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, this is a sequel that Rika24 (<3) has requested :)  
> Hhhh, hope you'll like it :D  
> Enjoy!

GrandLine | Marineford

 

Shanks would be lying if he said that this day didn't just get worse. When they first came to Marineford, the plan was risky but fairly simple: stop the war by words or swords. 

Earlier that day, they had to intercept Kaido's attack, stop him from pursuing Whitebeard and heading back to Marineford. Making Kaido retreat wasn't an easy fit, and it cost them precious time, too. In their way to the battle field, they learnt about Ace's and then, Whitebeard's deaths. And it was a personal blow to them all.

By the time they faced that wrecked place, an observer they sent earlier to Marineford to keep on eye on any news, told them that Akainu was aiming for Luffy. That a young soldier -Coby, if he recalls correctly- was trying to stop him at that moment. But, Akainu was getting angrier and more impatient by the second.

Shanks knew that they couldn't get there in time. And the first flecks of mourning and despair started rearing their ugly heads again, when... When small coloured spheres flew over his ship and toward the remnants of Marineford.  
In one moment, Akainu was directing his lava-covered hand toward the young soldier. And in the other, he was flying backwards from the explosive impact of one of those spheres- ammunitions- he saw only a second earlier.  
And it clicked in his head at that moment, that they weren't the last comers to this haunted graveyard.

Now, looking at the boy standing in front of him. Slingshot -an unsual, but, deadly weapon, as demonstrated earlier- in hand. A deep forrow marring a young tanned face. Big -but sharp- chocolate eyes, narrowed slightly to inspect every single one of them before settling on something/someone to his left. And Shanks didn't need to turn his head to know who was on the receiving end of that look. At least, not after the deafening shout that Garp let out at the sight of the boy, when he first came into the plaza. Usopp. The infamous Usopp. The only son (and only regret) of his sniper.

And right now, the boy-young man (he wasn't the same kid they left in that small quiet island over ten years ago) was looking directly at his father. Recognition as palpable on his face as the bruise colouring his left cheek-bone. 

Shanks saw that small flicker of surprise- no, something deeper, yet softer, more merciful than that. For that split second that it lit his eyes, Shanks could've sworn he saw anticipation and admiration in them. But, they left just as quickly as they came, leaving behind void eyes coloured by a soft layer of pain and grim resolve.

And Shanks knew what was going to happen before it actually did. Usopp has made up his mind. And the decision will be a hard one to swallow for his sniper.

Shanks could feel his sniper's nerves rolling of him in waves. He didn't even need his haki to decipher them. Love. Longing. Despair. Fear. And so much more.  
And all of that turned into pain and heart-break, the moment the young man turned his back on them- on his father, and continued down the road toward the submarine waiting on side of the plaza.

And Shanks moved without thinking, intching closer to his friend's side to give him as much strength as he could in this tight position. But, not before shooting one last moment toward the retreating boy and seeing that one tear falling down his right cheek. Guilt marring his, otherwise, stoic determined face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Kudos and Comments are appreciated!  
> Oh! If you have any requests, then... go ahead and tell me about them!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
> Kudos and comments are appreaciated ;)  
> Thanks!


End file.
